marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Cyclops (Scott Summers)
Cyclops is een mutant met de mogelijkheid om zonne-energie te absorberen en af te schieten door zijn ogen. Hij heeft lange-termijn relatie met Jean Grey gehad en later met Emma Frost. Cyclops is één van de oorspronkelijke en belangrijkste van de X-Men. Algemene info Echte naam: Scott Summers Aliassen: *Apocalypse *Cyke *Cyclops *Erik the Red *Fearless Leader *Mutate 007 *One-Eye *Slim *Slym Dayspring Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: *X-Men (Original) *X-Factor *Factor Three *The Twelve Bekende relaties: *Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers) (zoon) *Corsair (Christopher Summers) (vader) *Havok (Alexander Summers) (broer) *Emma Frost (vriendin) *Phoenix (Jean Grey Summers) (2e vrouw) *Red Queen (Madelyne Jennifer Pryor) (1e vrouw) *Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) (broer) Eerste optreden: File:X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|X-Men #1 (September, 1963) Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Jack Kirby Overige: Cyclops bezit de mutante gave om een bundel van hitteloze robijnkleurige schokkende kracht te projecteren vanuit zijn ogen, dat als interdimensionale openingen tussen zijn universum en een ander fungeert. Cyclops’ lichaam absorbeert constant omringende energie, zoals zonlicht, vanuit zijn omgeving in zijn lichaamscellen, wat hem in staat stelt om de openingen te openen. Cyclops’ geest genereert een psionisch veld dat aangepast is aan de krachten die de openingen in stand houden. Omdat dit veld zijn lichaam omhult, shunt het automatisch de extradimensionale deeltjes terug naar hun oorsprongpunt wanneer ze met zijn lichaam in botsing komen. Dus zijn lichaam wordt beschermd tegen de effecten van de deeltjes en zelfs de dunne membranen van zijn oogleden zijn voldoende om de uitstraling van energie te blokkeren. Het synthetische robijnkwarts kristal dat gebruikt is om de lenzen van Cyclops’ oogwaren te vormen is resonerend tegen het psionisch veld van zijn geest en wordt dergelijke wijze beschermd. De breedte van Cyclops’ optische lading wordt gefocust door het psionisch veld van zijn geest met dezelfde automatische functie dat het oorspronkelijke vermogen van zijn ogen om te focussen regelde. Wanneer Cyclops zich concentreert, verandert de omvang van de opening en fungeert dus als een ‘schuif’ om de stroom van deeltjes en relatieve kracht van de bundel te controleren. De hoogte van Cyclops’ optische lading wordt gecontroleerd door de verstelbare spleet van zijn vizier. Het effectieve bereik van de bundel is meer dan 610 meter. Vanwege een hoofdletsel is Cyclops niet in staat om zijn optische ladingen willekeurig af te sluiten en moet daarom robijnkwarts lenzen dragen om de bundels te blokkeren. Accessoires: Het masker dat Cyclops draagt om willekeurige ontlading te voorkomen is bekleed met fijngemaakte robijnkwarts kristal. Het bevat twee in de lengte oplopende platte lenzen die inwendig voor een constant variabele uitgangslot zorgen. Het omgekeerde schelpvormige mechanisme wordt aangedreven door een tweevoudig systeem van miniaturen elektrische motoren. Als een veiligheidsfactor is er een constante positieve sluitingsdruk door middel van veren. Het masker zelf is gemaakt van slagvast cyclistisch plastic. Er is een overnemend met de vingers bedienbaar controlemechanisme aan beide kanten van het masker, en normale werking is via een plat microschakelaar geïnstalleerd in de duim van iedere handschoen. Scott Summers is de zoon van United States Air Force majoor Christopher Summers. Christopher nam zijn hele familie mee voor een vlucht met hun vliegtuig, toen ze werden aangevallen door een ruimteschip van de Shi’ar, een buitenaards ras. Scott’s ouders stuurden hem en zijn broer Alex met een parachute het vliegtuig uit in de hoop dat zij zo de aanval zouden overleven. De parachute vloog echter in brand waardoor Scott bij de landing hard op zijn hoofd terecht kwam en hersenbeschadiging opliep. Dit is waarschijnlijk een van de hoofdredenen dat hij zijn optische stralen niet kan beheersen. Het veroorzaakte ook geheugenverlies. Na het ongeluk bracht Scott het grootste deel van zijn jeugd in een weeshuis door. Toen Scott zestien was werd hij ontdekt door Professor Charles Xavier, en werd een van zijn studenten. Hij werd lid van Professor X’ eerste team van X-Men, waar hij al snel promotie maakte tot hun veldleider. Een positie die hij nog jaren zou houden. In dit team nam hij de codenaam Cyclops aan. Toen de oude X-Men, waaronder zijn broer Alex (nu bekend als Havok), zich terugtrokken en een nieuw team van X-men werd samengesteld, bleef Cyclops als enige van de originele leden achter om dit nieuwe team te leiden. Scott was er jaren van overtuigd dat zijn ouders waren omgekomen bij de aanval op hun vliegtuig. In werkelijkheid waren ze gevangen door de Shi’ar. Als volwassen lid van de X-Men ontmoette Cyclops zijn vader die nu bekend stond als Corsair, leider van de Starjammers. Het duurde echter nog jaren voordat de twee elkaars ware identiteiten ontdekten. In zijn tijd bij de X-Men had Cyclops een relatie met Jean Grey, eveneens een van de originele leden. Ook toen zij het X-Men team verliet en Cyclops bleef hielden ze contact. Nadat Jean, als de Dark Phoenix, zelfmoord pleegde verliet Cyclops het X-Men team een tijdje. Hij kwam weer bij hen terug in een gevecht tegen Magneto. Niet lang daarna ontmoette hij Madelyne Pryor, een vrouw die enorm veel op Jean Grey leek. Ze trouwden, en kregen ook een zoon; Nathan Crhistopher Charles Summers, die later naar de toekomst werd gestuurd waar hij bekend werd als de vrijheidsstrijder Cable. Echter: Jean Grey was niet dood. De Phoenix identiteit die ze aan had genomen bleek in werkelijkheid een kosmisch wezen te zijn dat haar als gastlichaam gebruikte. Na haar zelfmoord plaatste hij haar in een herstelcapsule op de bodem van de Jamaica baai, waar ze werd gevonden door de Avengers. Na dit te ontdekken, verliet Cyclops zijn vrouw en kind om Jean op te zoeken. Hij en Jean vormden met wat andere X-Men de groep X-Factor. Madelyne zocht wraak voor Cyclops verraad en nam de identiteit van de Goblin Queen aan. Toen ook nog bleek dat ze een kloon was van Jean Grey, gemaakt door Mr. Sinister, werd het haar teveel en pleegde ze zelfmoord. Cyclops zette zijn relatie met Jean Grey voort. Enkele jaren later trouwden Scott en Jean. Tijdens hun huwelijksreis werden beide naar de toekomst getransporteerd waar ze Cyclops zoon Cable gedurende 12 jaar opvoedden. Nadat ze Cable hadden geholpen Apocalypse te verlaan werden beide teruggestuurd naar hun eigen tijd. Korte tijd na hun terugkeer waren de X-Men gedwongen tegen hun mentor Charles Xavier te vechten, toen die veranderde in de puur slechte Onslaught. Hoewel ze wonnen en Charles wisten te bevrijden, kostte het gevecht veel Aardse helden hun leven. Xavier was na het gevecht machteloos, dus namen Cyclops en Jean de leiding over de school op zich. In een gevecht met Apocalypse fuseerde Cyclops met hem. Toen hij later weer van Apocalypse werd gescheiden was zijn persoonlijkheid drastisch veranderd. Dit, gecombineerd met het feit dat Jean weer tekenen van haar Phoenix kant begon te vertonen, veroorzaakte een scheur tussen de twee. Cyclops verliet het team weer een tijdje. Toen hij terugkeerde werden de X-Men aangevallen door de mutant Xorn, vermomd als Magneto. Jean kwam hierbij weer om het leven. Ne Jeans dood bood voormalig superschurk Emma Frost aan om samen met Cyclops Xavier’s school open te houden. Cyclops twijfelde hierover. In een verhaal getiteld "Here Comes Tomorrow" werd onthuld dat als Cyclops zou weigeren, dit catastrofale gevolgen zou hebben voor de toekomst. Een toekomstige versie van Jean Grey gebruikte haar kracht als de White Phoenix om terug in de tijd te reizen en Cyclops over te halen wel akkoord te gaan. Cyclops besloot dat de X-Men meer een rol moesten gaan spelen bij het redden van levens in geval van noodgevallen, om zo mutanten een goede naam te geven bij gewone mensen. Hij stelde een team samen om dit te bereiken. Recentelijk, in een serie getiteld X-Men: Deadly Genesis, versloeg een mysterieuze vijand enkele X-Men waaronder Cyclops. Hij nam hem en zijn dochter uit een alternatieve toekomst, Rachel Summers, gevangen. In een ontsnappingspoging kwam Cyclops deze vijand weer tegen. Deze maakte zijn naam bekend, Vulcan, en onthulde dat hij Cyclops’ jongere broer was. In het laatste deel van de serie bevestigde Professor X dat dit inderdaad het geval was. In Astonishing X-Men #14 onthulde Emma Frost aan Cyclops dat zijn gebrek aan controle over zijn optische stralen niet te wijten was aan de hersenbeschadiging die hij als kind opliep, maar aan een mentale blokkade die de jonge Scott opliep door de gecombineerde trauma’s van het verlies van zijn ouders, gescheiden worden van zijn broer Alex en de ontdekking dat hij een mutant was. Dit hield in dat Cyclops kon leren zijn gaven te beheersen. Verbazingwekkend genoeg gaf Cyclops toe dat deze theorie klopte. Aan het eind van de strip wordt Cyclops voor het eerst sinds tijden gezien zonder bril. Of dit inhoud dat hij zijn gaven inderdaad onder controle heeft is nog niet bekend. *Discuseer verder op het forum *Cyclops op MDP *Cyclops op Ocean X Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. *Cyclops (Mythical Beast) *Cyclops (A-Chiltarian Robot) *Cyclops (Morlock) Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Lid van X-Factor Categorie:Mutants Categorie:Lid van de Twelve (Mutants) Categorie:Lid van de Factor Three